The Forbidden Hope of You and Me
by Paradisiac Megane
Summary: No one really know much about the Marauders and their travels in their younger years. But...most of all, no one knows much about the widely misunderstood Severus Snape. See the life of Snape through the one that adored him most.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/ideas created by the lovely J.K Rowling

So, I've decided to rewrite my Harry Potter fic. I bet you're proud. Anywho, nothing spiffy to say. It's 2 in the morning, I should be sleeping, I have to go to school in the morning. Good night!

--

I will always remember my last year at Hogwarts with the fondest of memories. The wonderful teachers, the trips to Hogsmeade, the end of the year dance, but…most of all, I remember you, Severus Snape. Your presence at Hogwarts made life much more pleasant. Life was good in those days, I can still remember when we first met.

I remember our first meeting, back in our first year of Hogwarts. I had been friends with Cissy and the Black family for many years and in preparation for my and Sirius' first year, we all were off to Diagon Alley. Sirius and I were the best of friends, and his family was like my second. I miss the days we spent at his home, torturing Kreacher, spending time with little Regulus, and learning life lessons from Cissy and Bellatrix. But anyway, before my tangent continues…shopping at Diagon Alley. It was a few days before our first day of school when we met. I had just left Madame Malkins with the Blacks (only Sirius and Regulus), happy that I had my new robes, and was now on the way to the next destination, the Owlery. I remember that especially. Sirius, Regulus, and I had separated from the others so they could "secretly" buy an early birthday present for me. I was so excited! I had been pestering Sirius since I had received my acceptance letter by owl, begging for one of my own for my birthday. Finally, I was getting one, but it was a surprise. I met you that day, being shooed away by the sneaky duo, in between the snowy whites and tawny owls. You were so silent and small, kind of scrawny, but adorable all the same. I remember the impatient look you gave me when I smiled my best smile, holding out my tiny hand and saying, "Hello." You were so reluctant to answer, but I suppose I won you over.

"Hello, looking for an owl?" you asked.

It was then that I got to see a bit more of your face, well, somewhat. I could see your lovely dark eyes, somewhat hidden behind your midnight locks. I can't begin to tell you how cute you were back then.

"No. My brother is getting one for school. I'm just here looking around, admiring." I remember my voice had a sort of sigh to it. "You?"

"Just looking, thinking of getting a tawny for school…" you paused, looking off to the front of the store, then, catching my look of confusion, returning your gaze to me. "_That's_ your brother? I saw you all come inside the store together…"

I turned to see Sirius, catching my eye then turning away quickly, busying himself with the cages of the more _expensive_ owls. I returned to you with a grin, shaking my head lightly. "Well, technically he's not my brother, but we're so close that he could be."

"I see…"

I didn't get to hear whatever else you had going on in that pretty little head of yours. Sirius and Regulus had finished their shopping and called for me from the front door of the store. I turned to wave to them, letting them know I would be there soon, then looked back at you.

"Guess I have to go…see you at school?" I asked, extending my hand. "I'm Michela, by the way. Michela Ricci."

You put your hand in mine, returning the gesture. "I guess…most likely. And, I'm Severus Snape."

I don't remember much that was said after that, I suppose the excitement of finally getting my owl got to me. He was a handsome barn owl, so regal and elegant. My beloved little, Varius, what a faithful owl. Ah, but let me continue. I'll skip the shopping and move on to the first day, my first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

The first time I saw that scarlet train, all I could think of was one word: "Wow." I was so childishly amazed by the train that Sirius had to drag me off to find a seat. Oddly enough, he picked the only compartment that wasn't completely full, the one that you were occupying. I was so excited to see you, but…you seemed preoccupied by a certain someone in the next compartment. That mudblood, Lily Evans. I learned her name later in the years, but enough about her. You'll find out more later. Aside from that, the train ride was one full of light conversation, periodic appearances by Sirius, usually followed by the occasional over-protective glare towards you. It was rather interesting, and I began to like you, Sev, just a little more. Eventually, we arrived at our destination, the magnificent Hogwarts castle. I was a little disappointed after realizing I couldn't ride the "horseless" carriages, but the boat ride was more entertaining. I even got to ride with that loveable oaf, Hagrid! The most exciting and frightening part though, was being taken in by McGonagall and being sat on a stool, the old, mouthy hat being placed upon my head.

"Hmm, I can only see two choices for you, young lady. Perfect for Ravenclaw seeing that you're a very intelligent girl, however…I do see qualities of a Slytherin within you also. Hmm…" There was a pause. I could hear my own heart thumping frantically in my chest. Then… "SLYTHERIN!"

My memory fades a bit after that, I just suddenly remember being at the Slytherin table, being suffocated into a hug by Narcissa (I was told later that my face had a sort of stunned look and I sort of stumbled over to the table). Before my arrival to the Slytherin table, however, we did suffer a bit of disappointment. As Sirius had crossed the Great Hall, making his way to the stool, our fingers were crossed, hoping he went to Slytherin like the rest of the Black line. Our hopes were dashed as, before the hat even touched his head, it screamed; "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Slytherin table became silent as the Gryffindor roared with their approval. The Black family had always been Sorted into Slytherin, this sudden occurrence was a shock for everyone, but no one more than Narcissa and Bellatrix. The three of us were stunned, I later learned to cope, but the other two didn't. My sadness disappeared when your name was called and you left from my side to go up to the stool, sitting down and having your eyes disappear beneath the rim of the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Slytherin table burst into a cheer, clapping loudly for the new addition. I'll skip the rest of the ceremony from there, it's not as important. I don't think the Feast is as important either, thought I will admit it was interesting. Let's just say…it took a while to get the Yorkshire pudding from my hair. A Prefect was kind enough to let me go and wash it out before the feast ended. I felt a bit special inside, being the only First Year (as far as I knew) to see the Slytherin Common Room and Dorms before everyone else. I know it's not that wonderful, but forgive me for being a silly little eleven year old when I was younger. I was easily swayed by trivial things. Continuing on. After I finished cleaning, I had sat on my four-poster bed, enjoying the silence of the room. It was nice, at least for a while. Before I knew it, the sounds of a shuffling feet and muffled speech drifted up from the Common Room, announcing the arrival of the other students. Deciding to at least be present for the Prefect spiel, I made my way downstairs, in my lovely green robe, and found a spot on the couch, half-listening to the instructions of the Seventh Year.

"-and that's all you need to know about the Dorms. Remember, boys are not allowed in girls dorms, and don't even try to break that rule. You'll find out if you do."

There was a sort of uneasy silence over the students, mainly around the male portion. I smiled a bit at the thought of a spell that turned the sneaking boy into a girl for the rest of the day, holding back a soft giggle.

"The password is _Salazar_, and don't forget it. If you're outside and forget, you'll be stuck until someone enters or leaves."

With that, the Prefects left for their own dorms, leaving the students to themselves. As if pulled by some force, they all piled up the stairs to their dorms, ready for bed. I, feeling refreshed by my shower, remained on the soft couch, pulling my knees under me and sighing softly. After a moment, you just happened to plop down next to me with a gentle grunt.

"…So…"

"So?" I replied, half-smiling.

"Enjoying yourself so far?"

"I suppose. We haven't actually seen anything yet, and classes start tomorrow." I paused. "But yet, I'm am enjoying myself."

Our conversation was shortlived, and both of us slowly found ourselves falling asleep. We both needed our rest for our new life at Hogwarts.

--


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters created by the lovely J.K Rowling.

Whoo, chapter 2. Yah, no spiffy opening credits for you guys. Nothing of interest for me to say. That is all!

--------------

Ah, summer was finally over!

The very mention of returning to Hogwarts sent shivers up my spine, my excitement obvious to anyone who stood within a two-mile radius. I wasn't simply excited at the idea of returning to my other home, there was another reason. I would finally be able to see them again. Ever since Sirius' departure from the House of Black, my summer had been empty, less than fun. No longer was I entertained by the constant hilarities of my darling "brother," no longer could I enjoy his annoyingly infectious smile and laughter, no longer could I simply enjoy his presence. And that wasn't all. My other source of fun had also disappeared. Regulus had off and went to join the Death Eaters, no longer able to find time to spend with me or the rest of his family to my knowledge. Everyone was…leaving me. Even Severus, my best friend, even he was disappearing from my side, captivated by that Mudblood, Lily Evans. With an outlook like that, it seemed like it was going to be a bloody good year. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to let that ruin my year, my last year at Hogwarts! Once at school, I would be able to see Sirius and his curious group of friends. They're about the only Gryffindor's I can stomach, though their constant pranks on Severus are unnecessary.

The voice of my mother carried up the stairs, saying something along the lines of; "When are you going to leave? You don't have all day to get your school things! Go on, shoo!" I smiled, knowing she was right. I had only a few days until the beginning of the end of my fun years, so it would be best to get started now. Who knows, I might even see a few friends.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving now, Mum! I'll be back in a few hours!"

My mother's voice blew up the stairs again, "Don't get lost!"

I covered my heart, feigning hurt. How could she think I'd get lost in Diagon Alley? I supposed she was just being a mother. I snatched up my small bag from my dresser, pocketing my wand in my front jeans pocket, and stood in the middle of my room. Luckily, I had passed my Apparation Test, no longer constrained by the use of Floo Powder. I would never get used to the sickening feeling it always had given me. Giving my room another look over to make sure nothing was forgotten; I disappeared with a rather loud crack, reappearing moments later in the bustling Diagon Alley.

Now, where to begin?

Madam Malkins seemed the best place to start; it would take the shortest amount of time. I nodded to myself, and made my way over towards the store, entering with the briefest of smiles to anyone I happened to pass. Unsurprisingly, I was in and out of the store before I had even realized it. Malkin's worked faster and faster every year. That lady was simply amazing. Not enough time had gone by for me to officially declare my day of shopping over, leaving me with the only choice of going for some school supplies. Flourish and Blotts seemed like the most logical choice, and I was pleased to remember that it was right next door from Madame Malkins.

Inside, I was greeted by a silence only comparable to a muggle library, a place where I always found it intriguing to visit. Muggles did have the most fascinating things at times. It was mainly empty save for a few students and adults, which I welcomed heartily. I never liked bustling places. There's always someone bumping into you. I made my way to one of the far off corners in the store and pulled out my list. There weren't many books I'd need this year. I only signed up for a few classes. Of course, _The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7_, there was also _Confronting the Faceless_, _Quintessence: A Quest_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and _Advanced Potion Making_. I gathered those up in no time, but decided to get some other books for personal reading as well. _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds_ and_Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_. After buying those, I decided that my next shop should be QQS, short for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Chaser of course. I've had my fair share of broken bones.

QQS was two stores down from Flourish & Blotts, so I didn't have far to go. Sadly, and though it was to be expected, my second-favorite store was crowded with students and parents alike. All eager to get the latest gear for the new school year. I was happy with my Moontrimmer 1001. It was faithful and was agile enough to keep me away from the other players, especially those bloody Beaters. Yeah, it may not have gone that fast, at most seventy-eight miles per hour, but it was mine, and I had never missed a goal with it.

I managed to squeeze myself into the obviously over-capacity store, heading directly for the Quidditch supplies. Thankfully, this area was less crowded than the broomstick section, making it easy for me to get a Broomstick Servicing Kit, Tail-Twig Clippers and a tin of Fleetwood's High-Finish handle polish. I paid for my purchases and left the store, finally happy with my items. My arms were full with supplies, for both school and myself, leaving me with the option of going for a quick bite. Shopping makes a girl hungry, you know.

There were too many choices in Diagon Alley, a variety of little café's, each with their own multicolored umbrellas at their outside tables. I chose a half empty one and sat at a table with a bright orange umbrella and ordered something small. A plate of miniature mince pies and a glass of lemon syrup and soda with a side of tea, to be precise. I do enjoy my tea.

I had gotten through about half of my lunch when I saw him, or, them rather. The entire group of them was here for their school shopping, I suppose. I had never seen them outside of school together, but I guess it was to be expected. The Marauders were never apart for very long. Waving my hand in the air, I called out the name of their leader, a bright grin set on my cheeks.

"James! James!"

Oddly enough, they all looked over when I called, their faces beaming as they jogged over to my little table, taking it upon themselves to sit and grab a mince pie. Only Remus, of course, had the courtesy to politely ask.

"Miche, what brings you to Diagon Alley on such a lovely day?" The messy-headed leader asked, pushing up his glasses as he took a bite of my last mince pie.

"Yeah, how is my little sister doing these days?" Sirius inquired, grabbing a spare cup and pouring himself a cup of tea.

That's how it was with us. Best friends who could share any amount of food with each other. The only catch, they were Gryffindors, and because of the unspoken and ongoing battle between the Slytherin House and Gryffindor House, we hardly spoke in school. Yet, they were the only Gryffindors I could bear, mainly because they were friends with Sirius. No matter what House he was in, he would still be my friend and brother.

"Just doing some shopping. Shouldn't you all be doing the same? School will be starting up again soon." From what I could see, they had done no shopping, except for Remus, who had a bag from Flourish & Blotts next to him. His other belongings were most likely at the store to be sent off to school with the train. "And just where have you been, Sirius? So busy that you couldn't even send an owl with some news?"

Sirius balked, scratching his head and looking around the table at his other mates for some help. James and Remus looked away, avoiding all eye-contact with their friend. It was to be expected. He had gotten himself into this mess by not at least giving me a letter or telling me where he was. I was so worried about him! Now I finally had the chance to chew him out.

"Well?" I hissed, crossing my arms in irritation. "I tried to talk to Cissy and Bella, but they wouldn't even mention your name! I couldn't even get a hold of _you_!" My anger this time fell upon James, who shrunk down in his chair with a sheepish smile.

"Well…um….I don't remember getting owls from you or anything. I reckon your owl must have gotten lost?" James offered.

Remus tutted underneath his breath, taking a sip of the tea he had just recently poured himself. "Didn't you stow away all of Michela's letters, James? I'm pretty sure you sent _me_ an owl about it. Something about no one could know that Sirius was staying with you?"

Both of the other Marauders shot a dirty look at Remus who returned it with a satisfied smile. He was the only one I could rely on sometimes. "Moony! Shut up!" James murmured, but it was too late. I had already reached the point of no return.

"So I was right! You two were staying together!" I shot up from my chair, anger pulsating from me in waves. Remus backed up from the table slightly, taking his teacup with him and watching from a distance. "Bloody hell! Why couldn't you tell me?! Do you know how badly I worried about you?" I pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, holding James put with a sharp glare. "I thought you followed Regulus and joined the Death Eaters!"

This time, it was Sirius that rose angrily. "Bollocks! I would never join _slime_ like them!"

Silence fell around us as the two of us were breathing heavily. It seemed that we had caught the attention of just about everyone around our table; some had left to avoid the possible duel that could have broken out. Finally, after a moment, I sat down, the corners of my mouth twitching with a grin. Sirius fell to his chair with a grunt, a large grin spreading on his cheeks as well. James let out a sigh and Remus returned to the table, his brow arching.

"So. Done?" he asked.

"Yeah. But, I'm sorry, Miche. I didn't mean to make you worry, but I thought it would be better if no one knew I was staying with the Potters."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, shaking off his apology. "Don't worry about it. At least you're ok."

"That's what you get, Padfoot. Keeping secrets from our dear Michela. How could you?" James scolded, wagging his finger admonishingly.

Both Sirius and I cast a reproving glare at James, who blanched in response. The entire table was set upon by a wave of laughter; there was always something fun going on whenever we got together.

Finally, it was time to go home. After glancing at the monstrous clock over Gringotts, I realized my mother would be worried that I hadn't come home after such a long time. Voicing my concerns to the boys, I rose from the table and said my goodbyes, capturing each of them in a bone crushing hug.

"I'll see you all at school, alright?"

Then, I was off, dragging my bags along towards Ollivander's. I had yet to see the elderly old man, and had made it my duty to visit him every year that I went supply shopping. Besides, who wouldn't want to see the man who paired you with a wand that fit you perfectly. I still remember the day he found my wand. Holly, 10 ¼ inches, pleasantly springy, with a dragon heartstring. Since then, I've never been without my reliable wand.

As I passed Gambol & Japes, the wizarding joke shop, a favorite place of Sirius and James, I saw him. Sulking as he walked by Ollivander's from the other side of Diagon Alley, Severus Snape walked purposefully in my direction, his eyes cast towards the cobbled ground. As we passed each other, I stopped in my tracks, smiling slightly.

"Can't even bother to greet a girl, huh, Sevvy?"

He stopped, his head snapping up and looking around. He turned around and saw me, a small smirk coming to his face as he walked back towards me, glancing down at my purchases.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Ricci, but some of us are too busy to greet others."

I laughed and grabbed my friend in a hug, feeling him stiffen in my grasp. Now, Severus wasn't much of a close-contact kind of person, and I knew it, but I couldn't help buy hug my friends. It didn't take him long to get used to my embrace and awkwardly pat me on the back, signaling me to move.

"So, how was your summer, Sev?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his long hair sliding in front of his eyes. "Uneventful. I got some studying and homework done, but that's all. Yours?"

I gave him a mocking shrug as well. "Mother and I spent the summer together. Father is _still_ in Italy taking care of Nana. She's not feeling too well again." I gave an exasperated sigh. "He said he should be back in time for October, so he won't miss my birthday."

"I see." Severus replied, glancing over at Gringotts' clock. "Well, I still have shopping to do, and looking at you, I think you did enough to save a couple of students some money."

I smiled bashfully, looking down at my items. "It's not that much! But, go on and do your shopping, Sevvy," I teasingly reverted back to my nickname for him. "I'll see you at school!"

"Of course you will, Michey." He retorted, using his own play name for me.

I beamed and waved him away, turning and walking towards Ollivander's. I still had time to go see him before my mother would send an owl after me.

The store was just as I remembered it. A large room lined from top to bottom with shelves of narrow boxes. Other boxes were strewn about the floor, wands poking out from beneath box covers, wands laying scattered on the floor. The usual mess of Ollivander's store. In the front was a desk, also covered in wands, and little strips of paper as well. This was where Mr. Ollivander did his business. And there it was that he sat, his eerie, moon-like eyes staring at me as I entered, as if he had been waiting for me.

"Ah, Ms. Ricci. It is good to see you again." The owl-eyed man greeted me, clasping his fingers together expectingly.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. It's nice to see you again!"

I walked up to his desk and shook his hand as he outstretched it, reaching for my wand with my free hand and handing it to him. I did this every time I came into his store, it was a sort of…thing between us. He always liked to know how his wands were doing and how their masters were faring as well.

"Ah, I remember this wand. Made of holly and a string of a dragon's heart. Ten and a half inches. You've taken good care of your wand I see, Ms. Ricci."

I smiled with an blush of embarrassment. "Well, I do love my wand." Truthfully, I did. I cleaned and polished it almost everyday. It was like an extra part of my body, and if it was ruined, I felt the same way. I suppose it's the same with every magical being and their wand.

Mr. Ollivander handed me my wand back, watching as I stowed it away in my back pocket with an unnatural smile. Even then, though he was a wonderful man, he still seemed uncanny. It was time for me to go after that. I had been away from home for long enough. Waving goodbye to the old man, I disappeared from the store with a loud crack, Apparating back to my humble abode.

As expected, upon returning to my home, I received a swift boxing to my ears from my mother.

"Where have you been for so long? I almost sent the police after you!" my mother fumed, waving her wand in the air as she stirred a pot in the kitchen and dusted in the living room. I still have no idea how she managed to multitask like that.

"Mumma…" I whimpered meekly, still stinging over the pain in my ears. "There's no way the police would find me."

I was referring to the Muggle police, who couldn't find their way to Diagon Alley even if they were given a map. My mother couldn't help but laugh and seemingly forgot to interrogate me further, which I was glad for. My head still smarted.

That night, I decided that it would be the best time to send my father an owl. I hadn't spoken to him since our last letter a few weeks ago, and I'm sure he was probably bursting with news and questions about the end of my summer. I was bursting with my own, but, my Papá was a bit more eccentric. As I wrote, my owl, Varius, the lovely barn owl Sirius got me during my first year in Hogwarts, flittered from place to place in my room, finally landing next to my free hand and pecking at it gently. I knew what that meant. I did as he requested and began to scratch at his head, loving the feel of his soft feathers. I was going to miss this when I went back to Hogwarts, but…there was always the Owlery, right?  
--------------

So, after almost a year of not posting at all, here Chapter 2 finally is! Yes, I finally got some inspiration. Sadly, I had been working on this chapter the whole time. Anywayzzzz, hope you liked. R & R! Love you guys


	3. A New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters created by the lovely J.K Rowling.

Woo, chapter 2. Yah, no spiffy opening credits for you guys. Nothing of interest for me to say. That is all!

--------------

And so the day had finally arrived! The first day of the new school year! I'm not completely sure why, but I was filled to the brim with anticipation. I finally learned how to Apparate successfully over the summer, Papá was finally coming home to soon, and I was in my last year of Hogwarts. The latter; however, held a bit of sadness with it. The thought that this would possibly be the last time I'd see any of my school friends made my chest tighten slightly, but I knew that somehow, we'd all meet up again (unless they somehow found a way to get themselves locked in Azkaban).

Even now, as I sat at my computer, the one piece of Muggle technology I had, gently scratching at Varius' feathers and awaiting the call from my mother announcing our departure, I couldn't help the tingle of excitement I felt under my skin. I didn't know why, but I felt poised and ready for my mother's call, ready to shoot up from out of my chair and shoo Varius into his cage for the trolley. The only thing I dreaded was the drive to King's Cross Station. We weren't allowed to Apparate there seeing that the place was crawling with Muggles, and driving was ultimately too slow.

Just as my mind began to form all kinds of other cons to my situation, my mother's call came up the stairs.

"Chela! Let's go!"

As I predicted, I was out of my chair in a flash, hurriedly cooing Varius into his cage and rushing down the stairs. I was greeted by the sight of my mother impatiently tapping her foot, as if I had taken _too_ long to rush down the stairs, with my trunk which she had conveniently packed herself for me. It seemed that to this day and until I find my own way, she would continue to baby me.

"Mummá," I had a habit of combining my Italian and British terms together. "You know I could have done this myself…"

My mother waved away my concern, tugging my trunk along behind her as she headed for our vehicle. "_Darling_. You know you are completely incapable of organizing your things. It would have been hell in there if I had left the task to you. It's alright though; I have everything you could possibly need in here."

I snorted mutedly, swinging a small backpack onto my back and following her. She believed she had everything I needed, but truthfully, what I needed was in my bag. My mother loved to be right, so I simply went along with it, fixing her small mistakes along the way. Sliding into the front seat, I secured myself in a seatbelt with Varius' cage in my grasp, clucking softly to calm him. He never did like the Muggle machines. Too noisy. Nevertheless, he endured though with a fuss. Just a ruffled feather or two. My mother climbed in next to me in the driver's seat, starting the roaring engine of the car and immediately speeding off with a rather loud squeal of anguish from the wheels.

"Mother!"

"Ah…_Lo siento, bella_…"

I shook my head and calmed down my owl, who had screeched loudly along with the car. My mother had quite the lead foot, and it annoyed me to no end. My poor Varius would meet an early end because of that damned vehicle, probably a heart attack. It didn't take long to calm him down, and soon it was silent in the car. I stared out of the window, watching the houses and trees zoom by, wondering why the Muggle police never stopped my mother. She sped like there was a Dementor on her heels, completely over the speed limit. Perhaps she had spelled the car in order to make it invisible to the authority. I doubted she had a driver's license. Magical folk had no use for them. Even so, I couldn't help but worry for her. With me gone away to school, who would keep her in line? Papá perhaps? Probably not.

As expected, the ride to King's Cross Station was a long one, my mother having to shake me awake when we arrived. Groggily, I stepped out of the car, stretching my weary muscles with a yawn. I smiled when I saw the familiar faces of my friends from Hogwarts, hurrying to put my trunk on a trolley and secure Varius.

Belongings in one hand and my mother in the other, I tugged both down the platforms, keeping an eye out for the one that would lead me to the Scarlet Train.

Platform 8….Platform 9….There! In between Platforms 9 and 10; Platform 9¾. Glancing around me, I watched as the last of the stares I had received while walking through the station faded away, and then made my move. Walking quickly, I burst into a run and sped through the barrier, smiling widely as I saw the Scarlet Train. I felt my mother appear beside me after another moment and walked towards the train, stopping short as I pushed it to the side with the other trunks and belongings of the other students. Taking a moment to let Varius nip at my finger, I turned to my mother who stood with her arms open, awaiting an embrace. I was only glad to grant her that wish, entering her arms and returning the hug.

"Now, Mummá, don't get into any trouble, alright? I don't want to have to come back during the holiday to find out that a Muggle got you arrested."

She laughed, brushing a lock of hair from my face. I would have to tell her not to do that in public when I got back. "_Bella_, do not worry. Your father will keep me in line, and I'll do the same for him. Come back safe, and _don't_ get yourself hurt, alright? I expect you to return home with the Quidditch Cup!"

I smiled with a nod, turning to board the train. Before I could turn around, there was a loud crack, announcing my mother's departure. She wasn't one for long goodbyes. I knew to expect a letter about a week into school. Upon entering the train, I sighed softly. This was the part I found slightly tiresome about going to school. Finding a compartment. I poked my head into each compartment as I walked down the train, greeting those I knew, sneering at the Gryffindors, all the while looking for an empty place to sit. I reached the middle of the train when I finally found one, this time, only occupied by one person.

"Hello, Severus. Have a good summer?"

I plopped down into the seat across from him with a grin, tossing my bag next to me. It seemed like today was my lucky day. After almost dying with my mother's driving, this certainly was a plus.

"Oh…hey, Michela…"

I raised my brow slightly, finally noticing Severus' far off expression, his eyes glued to the compartment next to us. Following his line of sight, I sighed in irritation as I saw exactly whom his eyes found themselves occupied with. Lily Evans. That blasted Gryffindor he was so stricken with. I still couldn't believe he continued to have a crush on her, especially after the enumerable times that she turned him down. No one knew about his secret Gryffindor-love except for me, and that was only because I forced him to tell me. Ever since that day, I kept back the feelings I had for him, hoping that some day he would finally get tired of Evans and come to his true love and snog all day. Or something like that.

"Still obsessing over Evans I see," I muttered, though loud enough for him to hear.

That got his attention. "Michela! Button it, she might hear you!" He slid back into the seat so that he was invisible from the outside of the compartment, his face panicked. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, clutching my sides gently.

"S-Sorry," I apologized in mid-laugh. "Don't worry though. I doubt she's paying attention to us. I'm sure Potter is keeping her occupied."

I had seen them sitting together before I sat with Severus, not bothering to say hello. Whenever Evans was around, I couldn't keep my pleasant attitude like I had with Remus, Sirius and James. Just being near her put a foul taste in my mouth. I couldn't see how Severus liked that filthy Mudblood. I guess it's the same as how he couldn't stand James and his friends.

"So…" I began after a moment. "Have you spoken to it yet?"

Severus shot me a sharp glare. "No, I haven't talked to _her_ yet," he glanced towards their compartment, their door now closed. "Potter and Pals have been hanging around in her compartment since she arrived. I still don't see how she can be around them. They—"

"Yes, yes, I know. They tease her all the time," I interrupted with a wave of my hand. She deserved all of their remarks. "I really don't see why you don't like them. They're not that b—"

I was silenced by another glare, my grin only widening as I lowered my head. Off at the front of the train, there was a rather loud whistle. We were finally ready to go. There was a slight lurch as the train pulled forward, chugging along the tracks towards Hogwarts.

"You _know_ what they've done. You only hang out with them because of Black, and he's just as bad. I swear, you're too nice. If Narcissa and Bellatrix have already disowned him for his betrayal, you should too."

I shrugged, knowing that I could never truly hate Sirius. He was like a brother to me (well, a brother who was in hiding from his own family and never bothered to write). But even if he was a troublemaker, teased and taunted one of my closest friends, irked my nerves to no end, was a Gryffindor and followed Potter around like a lovesick puppy, I still wouldn't be able to stop being his friend.

"I suppose."

At that moment, the door to Evans' compartment slid open, revealing the bright faces of James, Sirius, and Peter. Behind their faces was Remus, his eyes glued to a book like usual. I was surprised to see Pettigrew actually. I was never completely sure if he was a part of Potter's crew, he just seemed like a scapegoat.

"Hey! Lily was right! Miche and Snivellus _are_ next to us!" James exclaimed, rising from his seat and walking towards our compartment.

As expected, his entire gang followed, Remus with his book still in hand. They all crowded around the door, eyes eagerly looking around our compartment. Without an invitation, James entered, plopping down right next to Severus, his arm resting on the ledge behind him. The others sat down as well, Remus taking my left, Sirius on Severus' opposite side, and Peter on my right. It was turning into quite the party. However, good times were not what James had in mind, at least not for Severus.

"How was your summer, Snivellus?" James asked, nudging Severus roughly.

"James!" I warned, my eyes lowering into a frown.

He waved off my threat, smiling at me genuinely. "Don't worry, Miche. We're not here for fun today."

Somehow, I highly doubted it. Sirius smirked puckishly, avoiding my gaze when I turned to him. He knew how much I disapproved of his teasing, especially towards Severus. He's the only one who knew of my feelings. I swore him to secrecy with a threat, and so far, he remained silent about it.

"Why are you guys in here? Why don't you go talk to the Mu –" I felt Remus' elbow nudge into my ribs hard, stopping me from saying 'Mudblood'. I had momentarily forgotten that the only people I really say that around are my fellow Slytherins. Remus had heard me use it during one of our summers together, and from then on had the tendency to stop me from saying it around those sympathetic to the half-Muggle, half-Magical folk. "– to _Evans_. I'm sure she misses you all."

I was sure that everyone could hear the malicious tone I had, though they said nothing. James seemed oblivious to the entire thing. "Ah, who wants to talk to her?" James replied, making a smile tickle the edge of my lips. "Besides, I haven't seen you since our little encounter in Diagon Alley. I missed my little sister! I even missed ol' Snivvy here."

Severus grimaced at the name, edging away from his two oppressors and glancing at me. I knew they were waiting for him to do something, to react to their taunts. That would be their justification for doing something. Surreptitiously, I looked over at Remus, his eyes downcast on his book. I knew he wasn't reading this time, simply trying to ignore the situation. He was never one for pranks. As I looked at him, I saw his head shake ever so slightly. That was my cue.

"Aw, well, I'm glad you cared that much about us. _Severus_," I snapped. "And I are glad that decided to drop by, but, I sure that we're going to be at Hogwarts sooner or later. Perhaps you all should get out so I can change? I'm sure you all need to get into your uniforms as well?"

I glanced out the window for emphasis, proving that the empty plains signified our near arrival to school. I smiled inwardly as I saw James' face fall at the loss of a brawl.

"Fine, fine. C'mon guys, let's go get ready." He rose to leave the compartment, the others in tow. "See ya at school, Michela…Snivellus."

"_Goodbye, James_." I said through gritted teeth.

He smirked and left with a wave, the other three murmuring their farewells as well. As soon as they slid the compartment door shut, I relaxed considerably, hearing Severus sigh as well. I let out my own breath, standing up and turning to reach for my robes that I had put above me earlier. Severus did so as well, getting the idea that we might as well get dressed. With our backs to each other, we both stripped and redressed in our uniforms, silence falling between us.

I kept my eyes in front of me as I slid on my skirt, buttoning it at the hip and moving to secure my green and silver tie. I slipped on my blazer, the Slytherin crest proudly resting on my chest, and slipped my cloak on. Glancing slightly over my shoulder (though I still couldn't see him), I called for Severus softly.

"Done yet?"

There was a slight shuffle of robes and the slip of a tie, then a grunt in reply. I took that as a yes. Returning to my seat, I crossed my legs and tugged at my socks; securing them at the top of my calf. I took this time to gaze out the window, watching as the familiar buildings passed by, bringing us closer and closer to our destination. As I stared, I slowly gather my things in my bag, tossing my watch and other Muggle items inside. In a few minutes, we would be at Hogwarts, meaning that every Muggle item I owned, though there were few, would cease to work.

"Ready?" I asked, grinning at my companion as he stared at the door.

"Course. The sooner we go in, the sooner we can get out."

I snickered, rising from my seat as I felt the gentle decrease in speed from the train. After another moment, there was a slight rocking as the locomotive came to a halt, the rhythmic chugging becoming silent as the screeching doors in the front swung open. Severus and I made our way to the front of the train, crowded in between the loads of other students, finally making it out of the train and escaping to a carriage. Along with us, to my pure displeasure, were Evans and Pettigrew. It seemed like James and his posse had somehow lost track of him; or had at least purposefully lost him. I already knew what Severus was doing, making me roll my eyes in exasperation. He was, of course, trying to ease a glance at the object of his affection. That's how our entire ride went, silent and awkward. It was irritating.

Luckily, our ride wasn't long and upon arrival, Severus and I immediately made our way inside the castle and towards the long table of the Great Hall that belonged to the Slytherins. It was good to be back at Hogwarts; the familiar sights and smells, the familiar people. You come to miss that after a summer of being away. Taking a seat near the middle of the table, I turned to face the large door that contained a room full of new First Years, eager to see the pick this year. It was always the best part of the day when you get to see the scared faces of new children.

I didn't have long to wait. Not a moment too late, the doors swung open, Professor McGonagall swiftly entering the room, the First Years shuffling along behind. They moved like sheep, close and compact, as if they were scared to even put a toe out of the imaginary boundary that was around them. They stopped when McGonagall stopped, and I turned my attention to her as she pulled out the list to announce their names.

"When I call your name, please step up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will tell you your House, and you are to are to join the table corresponding to the name." She paused, pulling down her glasses in order to see the names and cleared her throat.

"Alan, Theodore!"

A rather small boy was pushed out of the crowd towards the stool, his eyes wide as he stared at the Sorting Hat. Quickly, as if pulled by our stares, he approached it and sat on the stool, placing it on his head and waited. We were all waiting.

"Hmm, another year, is it? Well, let's see what we have here…Not all that special, a smart kid…" the hat mumbled, furrowing its brow in concentration.

Even now, at my age, I still found the hat a bit oddly frightening. Even though I know that I shouldn't expect any less from a wizarding school, I still couldn't help but be a little 'creeped out' (a Muggle term) that it was looking into my head just by sitting on me.

"Well now, Mr. Alan," the boy stiffened as he heard his name. "I think you'll fit well in HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a roar of cheering from those Badgers in Hufflepuff and polite clapping from the others. The only table that was silent was Slytherin. As was tradition, we would only cheer when we got a student.

"Arnalz, Siempra!" called Professor McGonagall, followed by a rather haughty-looking girl walking out to the stool and proudly placing the Sorting Hat on her head.

It seemed like it wasn't even on her head for more than a second before the call of, "SLYTHERIN!" was yelled out. Immediately, the Slytherin table erupted with cheers and clapping, everyone excitedly awaiting the new addition that seemed equally excited as well. She nearly skipped over to the table, sitting to my left as I made space for her.

The rest of the Sorting went pretty quickly, seeing that I soon lost interest in the entire spectacle. It was this part that was slightly tiring every year. Ever since my own Sorting, it never was as fun anymore, and I would usually find something else to capture my attention. Without really thinking, my eyes fell on to Severus, glad that he was paying more attention to the Sorting than those around him.

His long, onyx hair, framing his face nicely, that odd, crooked nose that I found so interesting. There were so many things I liked about him, so many little things I took notice in. Like the way he smiles crookedly when he is happy, the way his lips pucker when he pouts (which isn't all the time), the way his eyes look in different lights, the subtle ways he tries to make himself look more impressive to Evans (as if she's ever noticed it). I take it all in, I know just about everything about this boy, and yet, he hardly knows me. The real me; the part of me that idolizes him and everything he does. I probably sound like a bloody stalker, but that's how he makes me feel. And I'll do anything in my power to make him realize that. Sighing softly, I move my eyes away from him, surprised to see that the group of First Years has dwindled down.

After a final call of, "Zalus, Peter!" and "Zromini, Ezra," Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and walked to the teachers table, taking her rightful place next to the Headmaster. On queue, he rose and raised his hand, silencing the entire Great Hall and gaining the attention of every student.

"Welcome students! For some of you, I welcome you to Hogwarts, for the rest of you, I welcome you back to Hogwarts. I truly hope that you will have a wonderful year, and make the best of every moment here. Now for a few rules,"

There was a low grumble throughout the Hall. Of course there were going to be rules, they were always the same each year.

"Ahem. Remember: never leave the Grounds, and as always, the Forbidden Forest is just as its name dictates; forbidden. I trust we will have no injuries and deaths this year, will we? Excellent. Now enjoy your meal and remember, Fripplehoot, Comquaz, and Zot! Have an excellent year and tuck in!"

There was a mass of cheering from the Hall as we laughed over his words. Dumbledore was always a strange one. Our cheering didn't last long, however, ending just as the plates in front of us magically became piled high with food. With a smile all around, we did just as ordered.

We tucked in.  
--------------

So, after almost a year of not posting at all, here Chapter 2 finally is! Yes, I finally got some inspiration. Sadly, I had been working on this chapter the whole time. Anywayzzzz, hope you liked. R & R! Love you guys!


	4. Coming Back!

So I haven't died completely, though it's been like 5 years since my last...chapter I spose. But, I've recently found all of my old abandoned stories, fanfics, everything, and I want to finish them, to get back to writing. I think it has to do with almost about to graduate from college and moving on to the real world. I still want to have my old loves and hobbies with me when I turn 22 and onward...

So, I'm coming back for a while to finish my stories and maybe make some new ones, who knows. Yay!


End file.
